It is generally well-known to provide a rigid cover for a load space or luggage compartment of a motor vehicle to cover items carried in the load space so that they are obscured from view. It can be a problem with such conventional covers that they often only provide coverage for the area located behind the rearmost row of seating and so if the load space is extended by folding down the rearmost row of seats, then objects placed in a front part of the luggage compartment are not concealed from view. Additionally, such rigid load space covers are difficult to stow on the vehicle if not required such as when carrying bulky objects.
It is further known to provide a load space cover that is made from a flexible material that is wound onto a roller when not in use and is rolled out when required to cover the load space. Such load space covers are relatively expensive to manufacture and can only provide cover for the area to the rear of the location in which the roller is attached to the motor vehicle.
It would be desirable to provide a motor vehicle having a flexible load space cover that is of a simple and cost effective construction and provides increased versatility.